


Guts, Gun, Drive and Gone

by ChimonComplex



Category: GMMTV, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Badass Gun Attaphan, Bright Vachirawit is a cool and cold dude, Cameos, Character Development, Chimon just needs his pikachu, Death, Detective, Drunk Driving, Explicit Language, Flirting, Fluff, Gun being a kpoper, Gun has an attitude problem, Gun has anger management issues, Gun is a prankster, Gun is soft around reader, Multi, Polca - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Undercover Agent, Undercover Missions, author's favorite is Chimon, chase - Freeform, crime and mystery, deducing, firearms, hopeless poet, implied depression/suicidal thoughts, please expect a LOT of plot twists, please prepare a box of tissue im serious, please prepare a bunch of brains to RACK, possible gay ships but this fanfic is not romantic, rich celebrity, sudden mental breakdowns, vivid descriptions, you'll hate the main antagonist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimonComplex/pseuds/ChimonComplex
Summary: It takes guts, a gun, and an enormous amount of drive plus countless times of drunk driving to make him gone. By gone means erasing his existence, the existence of the man who decorates his night with the stars you made and a finishing touch—you hung the moon in his darkest nights.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Reader, Gun Attaphan Phunsawat/Reader, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 1





	Guts, Gun, Drive and Gone

Erratic pulses resonate the soundproof room, matching the unsteady breathing of the two bodies. Like the ominous tidings of a bell tower, you always knew that this moment would come. You’ve come prepared—an instant promotion and a new shiny badge are waiting for you once you’ve done your mission correctly. But the feeling itself, you are not oriented by it. Putting a bullet in his head was the only thing you have oriented to do. Instead, you’ve come unprepared by the overwhelming emotions that are clouding your resolve. Tears are starting to cloud your vision and his image becomes unclear every second your realization comes hitting on you like a hundred whips and lashes on your body.

A _click_ from a gun instantly snaps you out of focus and you blink away your unshed tears.

You saw your man, gripping tightly on his gun while there is an evident slight shaking of his veiny arm. This _gun_ may end your life first or his, it only takes a matter of time before you regret your resolve.

It takes guts, a gun, and an enormous amount of drive plus countless times of drunk driving to make him gone. By gone means erasing his existence, the existence of the man who decorates his night with the stars you made and a finishing touch—you hung the moon in his darkest nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Good day y'all Thai actors fanatics! I presume that most of you came here just to read a Thai BL fanfic and I hate to break this to y'all but it's NOT.
> 
> ^Did I sound harsh? Oh, I'm sorry kha! plz forgive a peASAnt like me :(
> 
> Making this as a BL fanfic was the first thing that came into my mind when I made its draft and I just realized that I'm not in a great mood to write romantic stories as of now because I want to get out of that COMFORT ZONE. I intended to write a fanfic with almost ZERO romance (yea there are occasional flirting coming from Gun) and focus instead on the genre MYSTERY/CRIME and this is IT!!
> 
> and it is also my first time writing a 2nd person POV. I initially hate pulling the pov off because it's hard and I grew accustomed in writing 3rd person POV so it became a tough challenge for me. Instead, I used its pros & cons to enrich the narrative of this story.
> 
> +i also want y'all readers to be fully engaged with the story hehe. You are one of the main characters after all :)
> 
> I also dedicate this entire work to my most badass gay cousin out there (her name is Shayne but I always call him KIAN) because she was the main reason why I wrote this crap in the first place, an avid GUN ATTP fan! and also to all of Gun ATTP's stans out there!!
> 
> Abbreviations used:
> 
> Y/n - insert Your name/ your first name  
> Y/Ln - insert Your last name  
> Y/F/N - insert Your full name
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This work is a Real Person Fiction or I simply want to call it, Fanfiction. All celebrities in the fanfic were used solely for entertainment purposes. Any events, organizations, places, personalities, do NOT reflect the reality. If you will hate a certain celebrity because of his character here then, DO NOT DO IT.
> 
> Open mindedness is a necessity before reading my work.
> 
> +I'll be posting the 1st chapter of my fanfic this year. Pls. pray for my motivation.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the rest of your reading :)


End file.
